Document holders have been developed for use with computer workstations and word processing equipment with a view to providing ergonomically correct support for documents being viewed by the operator of a computer or word processor, for example. Examples of improvements in document holders for workstations are the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,104,086 and 5,651,524. Document holders which can be placed directly in front of a workstation monitor are advantageous for the reasons described in the above-mentioned patents. However, in addition to providing a document holder which may be positioned directly in front of a workstation monitor or directly behind a keyboard, it has been determined that, typically, the space between a computer monitor and a keyboard, for example, may be more advantageously utilized by a document holder which is adapted to undergo angular adjustment as well as providing a document support ledge or flange which may be adjusted downwardly and/or toward the keyboard operator.
In this way, a document supported by the holder may be brought into a more suitable viewing range for the operator of the workstation and the space between the workstation monitor and the keyboard may be better utilized without the document or the document holder interfering with the operator's ability to view the monitor video screen, for example. Moreover, in many instances where a workstation table has a keyboard support or tray disposed below the edge of the table, or surface which supports the monitor, a document holder which has a downwardly adjustable document support lip or flange may even more efficiently utilize available space for supporting a document in a preferred position for the workstation operator. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.